Sab invader of earth
by DancingShadow1105
Summary: An Irken called Sab is thrown into a hard path as she is banished and called defective. Come see through the eyes of Sab, an arrogent cocky Irken female. Doom is just waiting to happen. ZimxOc
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Okay everyone this is my first fanfic please go easy on me the chapters may be short at first but ill try to make them longer allright.

Disclamer: I don't own invader Zim I own Sab she is my OC all other rights go to Jhonen Vaqueze (sorry if spelled wrong my bad.)

INTRO

Impending doom two is starting Zim is getting all just like the first only we'll be seeing through the eyes of Sab an Irken defective she knew she was but she would never under any circumstances admit it. She was a proud Irken too proud.

Description

Age: Same as zim in futur chapters (Zim will be sixteen)

Height: 3'5 Will change to 5'8 in other chapters.

Wieght: Umm Irken average

Eye Color: Deep blue almost cobalt with shaded area of light blue (kinda like zims only with blue)

Antenea or Lekku: Mediem Square curl with streach.

Pak: Same as all irkens. Colors are gray with deep purple spots.

Clothing: Invader Gloves, boots, outfit. Outfit color deep purple like pak.

Attitude:Cocky, arrogent, behaviorall issues, sassy, proud, hates to take advice, thinks irk revolves around her, allmost destriod the massive, A hidden side of her is sad, lonely, DEFECTIVE, and downright deppressed, kind, sympathetic. She hides this through the other behavoirs she can flip it like a switch.

Likes:Doghnuts, snacks, tallest, wepons of mass doom, hitting Irkens with random chiz, and partys.

Dislikes:Any thing thats better than her Tak, anything that questions her motives, too much talking at once, yelling at her, and cheese she can't stand the stuff.

Thanks will work on chapter 1 soon :3 By the way I do like cheese so not like me there.


	2. Chapter 2 The great assigning

Chapter 1: The great assighning

A/N so here we go enjoy. A special thanks to Invader Nae for the tips.

Disclamer: I dun own IZ if i did i would have it on a different place but i don't so here is my story.

Jumping out of the voot I was in causing it to crash into a building. Looking at it for a few second thinking 'Eh the  
tallest will get me another I am after all there favorite.'

Running down through the flow of Irkens going to the hall to watch the assigning my boots making soft clicking noises on the metal plastic stuff that paved the ground.

"Move it! Outta my way! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I said while pushing people out of the way.

My lekku twitching a little hearing a male voice doing the same.'must be pretty good to do that, BUT NOT AS GOOD AS ME!' Smirking I ran swiftly to the room.

It was over' I-I I missed it what n-no NO MY TALLEST WILL KILL ME!'

Paniking I ran into the place they were giving sirs away at. Seeing my tallest I ran to them. They were about to leave, Picking up my pace I tried to catch them.

"My tallest. MY TALLEST!" All mighty tallest Red and Purple turned and looked down at me.

There eyes widened at the sight of me they must be sad I missed the show I was going to ask for a mission. "Sab is that you?"Red said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes my tallest it is I sab." Saying this quickly I gave a sly grin.

"Forgive me for missing the show I was caught up by those IDIOT others and my voot crashed so I kinda need another. I also request a mission you know since I'm your favorite and all." They looked at me for a minute and spoke softly to one another so I couldn't hear.

"All right Sab we'll give you a special mission with another invader as punishment for being late." Red told me.

My squeedily spooch did a flip.'ANOTHER INVADER WHY I-I I'M THE BEST IRK HAS CAN'T THEY SEE THAT?'

"And since you'r voot is crashed and this is the 13 time, THIS WEEK, you will not get a sir."

A sullen look washed over my face my lekku drooping in despair. As Purple said that. Red cleared his throught, gave me an award winning smile.

"You'r new voot cruiser will me here in two years so until then." Purple snickered in the background.

"You will be put to work on foodcourtia. Have a nice life Invader Sab." Red and Purple Burst out into fist of laghfter while i was drug out of the room by a foodcourtia restaurant owner.

A/N Sorry If the chapter was short first time and its kind of late bye Ill have Sab up on my Devaint account soon for you too see. If you review you get this cute little invader cookies one per review thaks. :3 Again thank you Invader Nae.


	3. Chapter 3 Earth

Disclamer: I don't own Invader Zim I own Sab, And Kleebings.

A/N Hope you like.

2 years later.

Two years passed since the great assigning Sab's voot cruiser was ready and on its way to her. "SAB YOU'R VOOTS HERE! YOU'R DONE NOW GET OUT!" Kleebings breath washed over my face as he did this.

Giving a small salute I took off in a sprint ripping the worker clothes of my body and jumping into my new voot cruiser. It was a metallic black with cobalt blue trimmings, light grey insides, with soft furish on the seats, a black with sliver trim dash and controls it was beautiful.

'This time I wouldn't crash it, hopefully.'

Popping the plastic shield jumping in I saw a small note on the dash. Picking it up I scanned over it.'The coordinates are all ready set in the computer just hit start and the auto pilot will take you to earth. Zim does not know you'r coming. It will take six months enjoy. Tallest Red and Purple.' Staring blankly at it shrugged and hit start powering it up instantly.

'So his name is Zim huh.' With a purr it took off, glancing out the shield and sighing to myself went into sleep mode until I got there.

6 Months later

Buzzing sounded throughout the voot alerting me that I had reached my destination. Looking out the shield seeing the streets yelling to the voots computer. "Computer locate Zim and his base, then find a empty place close to it. NOW!"

"Yes, mistress." Came it's soft reply.

'At least it know's who it's speaking to.'

Landing in an open lot with a kawumph a cloud of dirt and dust flying up, jumping out I spun around to the computer. Seeing the egg shaped disguise pod searched through them. A girl with green skin like mine with medium length spiky hair that had purple and blue streaks over black and cobalt blue lenses. I jumped into the pod and let it morph me. When it was done the lenses were so scratch I jumped back and couldn't help but yell at the lenses. I opened my base pod and drew a nice house with animal things and every thing. (It looked like zims only black and blue. I ran quickly back knowing what was coming. The base set itself up and I ran in.

'So zims house is two down from mine.' I thought.

Running to the trash can jumped in sped through to my communications room. 'I had grown a lot from all the radio active sludge from the restaurant. And today I turned 16 in Irk years maybe I'll get something wooo!'

I opened up the panel and dialed in the tallest's number. I saluted as Red And Purple appeared on screen. "Invader Sab reporting for duty. I am now on earth I will be going to this school I found were Zim goes. I'm now 5'8 and 16. Do I get a b-day present?" Red and Purple looked astonished

"You'r alive and with Zim and now you'r TALL and want a BIRTHDAY PRESENT?"

"Well yes, yes I do."

"No, you'r present is being alive." Red countered.

"B-But-"

"NOOO, JUSH FINSH Da mishon." Purple butted in with a mouthful of doughnut.

The screen went blank. I stared at it for a while before deciding to get ready for Hi-skool. I had to leave in thirty minutes. Getting my wig strait I put on my contacts told the base to guard itself and ran to this "Hi-Skool" Going to the office telling the lady sitting there I was Sab she led me to Mrs. bitters classroom. Upon entering I was greeted by a wretchedly old hyoomin.

"Class this is Sab, she's new treat her like any other filthy maggots you all are. Sab if you have anything to say say it now cause I don't wanna hear anything else out of you." I bit down my anger and spoke.

"Hello my name is Sab you have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just leave me alone and we'll be fine."

A took a seat in a chair that had opened up next to a green kid. My pak indicated that this was Zim. "Does anyone see there are now two aliens in the class?"

A kid with scythe hair asked. "Dib-Stink I AM ZIIIIIIM! NOT THIS ALIEN THAT YOU SPEAK OF!" Zim yelled.

I glanced over at him to see him looking at me. He noticed I saw and looked away. I took out a pen and paper from my bag and wrote in Irken.

'Are you invader zim? I am invader Sab. I was sent to HELP you take over the earth as punishment for being late to the assigning those other IDIOT irkens made me late.' I scribbled down and handed it to him, well chucked it at the side of his face.

He sent me a glare opened it and read. I watched him read it. His eyes bugged out of his head as he read. He scribbled something back and gave it to me.

'Okay Sab meet me at my base after skool.' Skool went by quickly I realized I was allergic to the cafeteria foods.

After skool ended I walked up the path to Zim's base an tapped on the door. A minute later a green dog answered the door. Showing me in squealed taco realizing it was his sir I put the laser gun i had drawn back in my boot.

"Zim?" I called out entering further into his base. Wham something hit the back of my head and I was out cold.

A/N: Thanks for reading Cookies For u All! *Rains cookies upon heads of readers* ^^ Special thanks to Invader Nae.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The truth.

A/N I'm doing a lot of stuff lately so if i dun update for a while please don't be mad. Thx again to Invader Nae who happened to stumble upon this horrible thing I'm trying to pass off as story. :P (P.S I've been working on this for a few days now lil bit of writers block and I found I had a fav and follower this story hasn't even been out a week. That made me so happy thank you, invader light.

disclaimer still don't own Invader Zim.

Opening my eyes with a groan, my eyes adjusted quickly to the low light. A throbbing pain made itself known to the back of my head. I groaned as I sat up. Looking around at my surroundings, my pak indicated that this was part of Zim's underground base. I sat up quietly only to be stopped by a voice.

"I've called the tallest. They tell me what you've said was truth. They want to talk to us, now come." Zim said a bored look on his face.

"Okay, just to let you know I'm their favorite." I said slyly. His lekku jumped straight up at this.

I could tell he wanted to fight but the communication screen lit up to two smiling faces. Tallest Red and Purple.

"Hello Zim, Sab." Red started

"We have some news for you." Purple entered.

"You-" Red Said pointing a slender finger in my direction. "And you." He said pointing at Zim.

Purple Jumped in front of Red. "Your services are not needed anymore." Red held down his laugh.

"Eh, what." Zim and I said simultaneously.

Red shook his head and sighed. "Zim, Sab. You are both banished as defectives and here by no longer considered Irken. Contact us or Irken society and you will be terminated." Red backed up as purple came to the front.

"Bye have a-" He burst out laughing.

Red came to the front. "Have a nice life."

"NOT!" Purple jumped in as the screen went blank.

I could hear Zim in the back ground mumbling that this was a test. I knew it wasn't, something burst in my pack from the realization and a fell to the ground. 'I'm a defective. I'm useless.' I knew what had happened the switch broke and I was a hollow shell of what I once was. I knew what had happened and I knew how to get the tallest to take us back, we had to conquer three planets in one Irk year.

"This isn't going to be hard at all, note the sarcasm." I mumbled to my self.

Zim hearing me shuffled over."Are you thinking about the three-day challenge, for defectives?"

"Yes, yes I am. I refuse to be a defective." I said taking a stance of honor. "Are you in, or are you in?" I asked a little to boldly.

"Yes I am in." Striking a pose. "Because no one, not even the tallest could banish me." He clambered onto the small console. "Because I AM ZIIIIIM!" He said screaming the last part.

A/N Sorry It's so short I've got some stuff going on. But I wanted to upload for you guys. If you're still reading this thing I'm passing off as a story, You are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5 The crack

Chapter 5 the crack.

A/N I'm going through writers block and plot bunnies are ripping my flesh off so it might be a while. So if you're bored and want to burn of some brain cells head on over to my brothers story. It's in my account so have fun with that.

disclaimer: U know da drill I don't own invader zim.

Me: OKAY ON WITH THE STO-

Sab: Why are you putting me through such torture, even in your drawing you're doing it. WHY?!

Me: *sigh* ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 5 the crack

'A shift, a shift in behavior I knew something was wrong with me for sure now. I hurt that cute lil do- hateful blasted evil mongrel - dog sir thing.'

Gir entered the room behind Zim. A big dent in the side of his head. Upon seeing me jumped for cover behind Zim. Zim just laughed at gir.

'You know, If the tallest are so stoopid to banish me and undermine my skills they could just-' I stopped my self before I could finish that thought.

'Theres something wrong with me.' Fear striking into me.'Worse then before.'

"Computer!" I yelled out, startling Zim and Gir. "Yes Mistress."Came it's grumpy voice.

It made me want to beat it. But again I stopped myself.

"Run a diagnostic scan on my pak." I said quickly.

"What ever." It mumbled as it pushed cords into my pak. "Diagnostic scan complete, Crack in middle of pak over emotion and feeling blockers."

Irken curses escaped my mouth. 'Now I was a true defect, all because of the stupid tallest's! They would pay! Forget the challenge I'll take over Irk!' I Thought angrily a plan already forming in my mind.

I ran into the elevator it took me to the ground level of Zim's base. I was just about to sprint out the door when a small voice interrupted me.

"My master made this for you." Gir's squeaky irritating voice said from behind me. "He wanted to give it to you cause he is defective and you is to." His improper gramer coming through his fear.

I turned around grabbed whatever it was from gir. I looked at it and my sqeedily spooch and pak jumped. A small necklace, a heart made of the metal stuff off a gloorblixe's spines. En-carved in it was a small message  
'I know we just met, but something is wrong with me and I #### #ou.'

Part of that couldn't be read it had scratches covering it from what looked like a knife. On the other side was another message.

'Z+S' It brought a tear to my eye. Stoopid emotions.

I quickly shoved it in my pocket and ran off telling gir to tell Zim I Loov-Liked it a lot. I ran to my base opening my door, and quickly slamming it shut behind me. Something quickly caught my still disguised eye. A shiny metal object I walked over to it and picked it up. Examining it over and over. It was metal had a blinking light and a small glass looking round thing placed on an opening that was moving. (A/N a lil high-tech spy camera cutesy of Dib.) I did not know what it was, maybe it was important, or junk. I threw it back down where it was and walked to the toilet. I hoped on top and pulled the chain.

_Annonoumus in dibs room_

Dib sat at his computer screen staring at it with astonishment. "She didn't know it was a camera! She put it back! I could put a lot of them and she wouldn't move them!"

"DIB STOP TALKING TO YOU'RE SELF BEFORE I SEND YOU TO A WORLD OF DOOM FROM WHICH THERE IS NO RETURN!" Gaz yelled from her bedroom.

_Sabs Pov_

I was setting up my voot for flight. Emotions clouding my judgement I was going to Irk, to have a little fun. (A/N Cue evil maniacal laughter.)

A/N A special shout out to my dad who removed my writers block and gave me an idea of what to do. Thank you my readers who like this story enough to have over 100 views and it's not even been a week since this has been out thank you so much. I urge you to review I want to know what you think but that's you're choice. Have a nice day/night/What ever time you're at. Next chapter is action I would have mashed them but I couldn't get them to flow right so ya. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry If zim seemed mary sue I Should clear every thing up in this chapter. Btw there is a twist. Lol

Me: SAB DO THE DISCLIAMER!

Sab: Fine, We don't own invader zim. DancingShadow only owns me.

Kleebings: AND ME!

Me:... OKAY

Chapter six rage.

Annonyoumus in base with gir.

Gir sat legs crossed with a mischievous smirk on his face. The dent fixed his mind and he was angry. He looked over two ware his master was coming up through the toilet. He simply smiled.

"TACO'S!" He yelled to keep up appearances.

He was going to get Sab to fall in love with Zim and vise-versa, with Zim out-of-the-way and gooey with love he could rule the world himself.

_Flash back girs pov_

"Doo dee Doo Dee doo dee." I sang aloud.

SMACK! Sab's fist collided with my head. something clicked in my head. I could see clearly now.

I made a necklace off of spare metals Zim was going to use. On the front I carved in Z+S. On the back I carved I know we just met, but something is wrong with me and I hate you. My anger coming through.

'No, if I want her to fall in love him it has to be sweet not hateful like that.' I Carved out the letters with a knife so it read.

"I know we just met, but something is wrong with me and I #### #ou" Smiling to myself I followed behind master to the room she was in. Seeing her and remembering what she did earlier. I quickly jumped behind Zim. Hiding behind my Idiot master when I saw her again earning a laugh from him. She burst out of the room after the computer ran a diagnostic scan on her pack.

'I have to act quickly.' I thought as I ran to follow her.

Coming in the room I took out the necklace I had made for my plan

"My master made this for you." I said quickly with fear. "He wanted to give it to you cause he is defective and you is to." I said with m usual lack of gramer.

She left my plan was off to a booming success. Now to give Zim the other one I made they were Identical.

_Sab's_Pov_

I was starting my six moth journey back, to Irk. I had everything ready. Going over my list once more decided It was okay. I started my Black and blue voot and took off.  
Taking time before I went into sleep mode I pulled out the necklace gir had given to me. I smiled at it and clutched it as I went into sleep mode, anger still present.

_Time_Jump_

A warning call sounded out through the voot. I woke with a jolt.

'Had it been six months already?' I looked out of the screen seeing Irk. 'I guessed it had been.'

I settled my voot in town square guards already piling up around me yelling things along the line of me, Sab, being defective, going to shoot yada yada yada.

I smiled, my zipper like teeth pulled into a wicked grin. 'Hi, I'm Sab.' I felt my pack start sparking as I spoke.

I could hear the gasps of others who looked at my pack, Sparks flying from it. It made a buzzing sound as I couldn't hold my rage any longer. Taking there staring as a distraction I lunged.

A/N here comes the horribly written gory part. If you don't like this kind of stuff just skip to the other authors not thx.

They didn't have time to fire as I was already on top of them. I grabbed deep into an Irken beside of me pulling his sqeedily spooch straight out of his body, thick red goop covered my gloved hands. His body sprawled out upon the ground, unmoving.

"Die you &*%^#$ ^%!(#% !" I yelled to the top of my lungs. "SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE!" I said while extending my pak legs an jabbing into a few irken soldiers.

I even used my lekku to slash them. Now I was almost soaked with crimson blood. I could still hear my pak sparking now with a mixture of blood, egging me on. I knocked one down while snapping the neck of another. I could feel all the blood and grime collecting on me. I stepped on the pack of the one who I knocked down, hearing it crunch under my boot let a horrid laugh out of my thought. I jabbed a few more into their sides with my pak legs.

"Stop! Please stop this!" A female irken came running up as I was ripping a pak of an elite solders back.

A/N It's pretty much over it's not to bad if u wanna read it.

She had light yellow eyes with matching uniform and pak, a lekku almost like a boy's only it curved like a knife and had a waving tapered edge to it. She opened her mouth to say something else when she had seen the Irken I was standing on. She let out a blood curtailing scream and fell to the ground sobbing.

"My forever mate NOOOO!" She screamed. The only thing that could be heard was her sobbing, the blood dripping from me and the sparks that flurried from my pack like red snowflakes.

At this moment I crashed. '23! 23 innocent irkens I killed. It was not them I wanted I wanted the tallest's. It's not there falt. They were just following orders, to do this. What have I done.' I glanced down to my necklace soaked in others blood.

My lower lip quivered as realization sunk in. 'What if they had family's friends?' Tears beginning to collect at my eyes. 'Smeets at home.' As this thought struck I fell to my knees, in a puddle of blood.

I heard the marching of reinforcements that were closing in around me. The female Irken had been taken away a while back. They came in a circle around me. A loud gasp came from them as they saw my destruction of the 23 soldiers. One threw up everything in his sqeedily spooch.

I let them drag me off with a numbness in my limbs.

A/N sorry bout the violence sue me. HAHAHA oh wait don't sue me NOOO! *screams as lawyer drags me away* Lol read review for more. ^^


	7. Chapter 7 Jail

HEY sorry for the wait still got some stuffs to do but I'll still upload when I get a chance btw this is going to be a short story my bro's mine crafts will never be finished but its ok the chapters don't go together. OKAY so here we go.

Sab: NO I said it last time.

Me: Okay I don't own IZ just Sab, and random OC's sorry if u dun like.

Sab: what was-

Me: ONWARD! *Rides off into sunset with magical horse that resembles spirit*

Chapter 7 Jail

_Sab's Pov_

They dragged me Into a cell on the highest security prison, because I was almost the tallest hight I got a trail at the control brains. Downside, the tallest were the side "brains" all fault of the one who had my heart. Zim.

'I may have hurt the irkens, but maybe it will show the tallest's that I'm not the an irken messed with.' I thought trying to reassure myself. 'I'll just be disassembled though, my pak removed my being erased.'That thought struck hard.

'If that happens Zim won't see me.' I wept. 'Or I him.'

I broke down realizing the consequences of my actions. My sqeedily spooch broke. I fell into a pit of depression. I hugged my knees, my pak against the wall my necklace hanging limply from my clasp, a metal ball and shackle around my left ankle I looked pitiful. The room around me disappeared as my mind consumed me. I fell into a dark shadowy world.

(A/N) I'm horrible at writing in zim's pov so please accept this small summary.

Zim saw the necklace gir had given him he felt wonderful and went to see Sab. Finding out she was in prison went to save her behind, for a friend he reassured himself but he was falling for her. He flew a voot to Irk ang got in a BIG laser fight. Making him scuffed and sooty. He breaks her out. So to Sab's Pov now.

Sab's Pov

Lots of alarms had gone off for a while some time now. It had woken me from my trance hours ago. A large boom sounded and the wall around me burst open leaving a huge hole and a cloud of smoke. A brick of some sort flying over my head. I just watched the destruction. A few moments passed until I heard a very familiar voice scream.

"I AM ZIIIIIIIM!" Shocked as I seen him stumble in, covered in soot and ash.

"ZIM!" I yelled in awe. He looked up."SAB!"

He cut the chain off my ankle and embraced me into a tight hug. I cried on his shoulder. What a wonderful pair Zim, covered in soot and ash scuffed and beaten smoking a little. Sab, Sporting a sparking Pak covered in blood and was in a jail cell.

'Beep beep beep.' That stupid noise trying to ruin the moment but it was failing horribly.

Until, I opened my eyes.

Sorry I'm horrible I'm going to do one more chapter and it will be over hope you enjoyed my ride. Ps if u don't like how I did this blame my dad he gave me the Idea don't worry tho every thing will be resolved in next chapter I promise.


	8. Chapter 8 The coma

A/N *Hides as yet another canninball pelt the house* THIS IS WORSE THAN THE LAWYER AHH!

Me: Any way like I said all will be resolved in this chapter :D

Sab: A AMOC REALLY!

Me: AHH SHUSH UR FACE U WILL GIVE EM A SPOILER!

Sab: It's spelled backwards.

Me: AHHH SHUSH UR FACE.

Me: OKAY! Here we go.

Chapter 8 the coma

Sab's pov.

I was lying in a hospital on Irk.

'Wait a hospital, prisoner don't go to hospitals, let alone one as nice as this.' I marveled 'wait was it all a dream?'

I sat up and looked around. I had a blood-red blanket with a black irken insignia on it. Two extra bad pieces down at my feet.

'I have grown.' My Pak indicated I was at least 8 feet tall. 1 foot taller than the tallest's.

"Beep, Beep, Beep." I looked over seeing a machine beeping with cords running to my pak through the bed.

I looked my self over seeing that my pak did have a crack, blood was soaking me. But it was my own. What had happened to me? A Irken woman walked in. (A/n same one from chapter 6 Rage) I instantly recognized her but before I could say sorry she saw me awake and spoke.

"You're awake! My name is Mya. I've been you're nurse for 2 years now. Your seventeen. You're probably wondering what happened, yes? Well I'll tell you." She gave a warm smile and spoke.

'She talks WAY to fast.' I mused.

"Okay. Well it was Impending doom two and you were arriving late, do you remember?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Yes, I-I I remember I crashed my voot. But I jumped out and went to the great assigning. I still don't know how I got here I. I hurt, I was in jail!" She gave me a funny look.

"No. You did indeed crash you're voot but the hinges stuck and you couldn't escape. The building collapsed on you and broke you're pak. You've been here ever since." She said still eyeing my funny. "You must have had a wild dream in your coma to be in jail my Talles- I MEAN SAB!" Mya said correcting herself quickly.

'Zim wasn't real? It was all just an illusion from my coma?' I held back my tears. "Is they're an invader named Zim?"

She gave me yet another look. "Yes he's on earth, his concord planet, why are you asking?"

"No reason." I said a little to quickly.

"It's okay Zim is our tallest now the radiation emitted from that planet made him grow. The same height as you. I'm sorry I have to go Inform him not that you're awake he had requested that of me." She smiled as she left.

'Scum of the universe' A voice much like my own floated through my head.

'I have to be a better person. I won't be the scum of the universe I'll chang it even if I have to co-rule with Zim. No more over taking planets. I'll release the ones that are taken. No one not even filth should feel my pain. And they experience that each day from us.' I nodded

"Time to make a change." I sated proudly just as Mya entered.

"He would like to see you now. He teleported to the massive. Come" She extended her hand to help me there.

I took it and walked with her.

'Time to make a change.'

A/N :D THX ITS OVA NOW HAVE FUN. If you want me to write a sequel plz say so thx.


End file.
